A Not So Silent Night
by ExtReme-Rain17
Summary: It was an extreme Christmas this year for two Guardians..  Yamamoto x Ryohei Shouein-ai,Don't read if your not a Yaoi fan


Just another 8033 fanfiction. Some times Yamamoto x Ryohei pairings r so hard to find and revised. If you don't like this pairing or not Yaoi fan then leave this page now!

I don't own Hitman Reborn

Title: A Not So Silent Night  
>Pairings: TYL Ryohei x TYL Yamamoto<br>Rating: R  
>Warnings: Yaoi and drunkenness. Characters by Amano Akira.<br>Summary: It was an extreme Christmas this year for two Guardians..

* * *

><p>The Vongola base was full of drunken cheer as confetti and balloons smothered the lively room. The girls had prepared another big feast as the sounds of Lambo burping caused a highly volatile Gokudera to raise his fist at the poor kid. Sawada Tsunayoshi was busy trying not to vomit as he finally had his first taste of Vongola's finest Italian wine. Hibari was again nowhere to be found as Chrome sheepishly took another bite out of I-pin's special dessert.<p>

The Vongola's Rain Guardian, however, was busy chuckling outside, patting an drunk Ryohei's back as he had a bit _too_ much to drink.

"You need to go easy on the liquor Sempai," Yamamato laughed as he helped the Sun Guardian up, slowly walking him back to the room.

**"I AM THE VONGOLA'S DRINKING CHAMPION TO THE EXTREME!**" Ryohei suddenly shouted at Yamamoto's ear, reeling back and forth as he almost slumped into a wall.

"And that's why you need to stop getting into drinking challenges..."

As a fellow athlete, Yamamato could understand the feeling of being a competitor. However, Ryohei did have the habit of taking things to the extreme- and further. He clearly remembered one time where Hibari was almost beaten in a sake drinking challenge- only to suddenly switch to a 'beat-an-almost-drunk-Ryohei-to-death-before-admitting-defeat' game. Takeshi guessed it was the Sun Guardian's body that allowed him to take a lot of drinks, though he had to have a limit somewhere.

Ryohei's body slammed down on the mattress as his red face bounced on the pillows. Yamamato sighed in relief as he could feel his shoulder again. Away from the main festivities, Yamamoto could only laugh at the funny things a drunken Ryohei would say, thinking how the others are missing out on the fun.

He then began to take off the older Guardian's jacket, sighing as it reeked of alcohol. He struggled taking off Ryohei's shoes as he just couldn't keep still for long enough, even managing to almost kick the Rain Guardian and give him the black eye. It didn't prepare him for the stench that wafted from the socks underneath though..

"OI! THAT TICKLES TO THE EXTREME! AHAHAHAHAHHAH!"

Yamamato laughed when he began spouting more nonsense about wanting to box dinosaurs and making sushi out of the Octopus Head's hair. He was about to finally put the older man to rest when suddenly a bandaged hand grabbed him by his tie and pulled him towards the drunk man's lips.

Yamamoto couldn't believe his eyes as he found himself making out with the boxer. He never really expected to be caught in such a situation, but like how an alcoholic is drawn to the next glass, Yamamato couldn't help but want more of what he's doing with Ryohei. For an intoxicated guy, Yamamato was shocked at how expertly Ryohei's tongue moved around between their lips as his eyes rolled back at the warm sensations. He could still taste that last bottle of wine Sempai had as he started to feel weak in the knees. Either the alcohol was _really_strong or...

Yamamoto let out an unexpected loud gasp when he felt stray fingers fondle him down his pants. "Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing Sem-.." He was constantly being cut off by deeper kisses as a sudden twist of events made Yamamato the victim of an intoxicated Ryohei's advances. He found himself being rolled over in one swift motion- he was now between the mattress and a smiling Ryohei, who straddled on top of Yamamoto's hips.

"Hey Takeshi...let's have some fun.." he chuckled as he started to plant kisses on the Rain Guardian's chest. His head moved next to Yamamoto's ear as he began to whisper, "I promise it'll be extreme..."

This made the younger man's skin shiver as Yamamoto felt fingers fumbling on the buttons of his shirt. "Haha, sure why not?" he managed to speak in between gasps and moans, "It'll be fun haha!"

Whoever said there was more fun when alcohol was added to the mix made Takeshi thankful as he laughed at Ryohei's clumsy fingers feeling him up in places he was never aware of. Ryohei soon gave up on unbuttoning Yamamato's shirt and soon decided to rip the damn thing off with his bare hands, buttons flying off everywhere.

The strong scent of alcohol returned to his mouth as they locked lips once more. Yamamoto's vision soon began to blur as he could only concentrate on that warm sensation in their mouths. Ryohei grabbed his black hair as he began to undress the older man, smiling that he did it much faster than his clumsy friend.

He found his reactions were slowing down as his fingers struggled to free Ryohei from his pants. The older man let out a drunken, hearty laugh as soon as they were off, rewarding Takeshi by saving him from the trouble of removing his boxers. Takeshi could feel his face getting hotter, and he wasn't sure if it was Ryohei's alcoholic kisses or just the fact it was Ryohei, but right now, he couldn't care less as any trace of common sense soon faded away as his pants were finally off.

The two men wriggled along the mattress as they the room echoed with a chorus of moans and grunts. The scent of alcohol and masculine sweat filled the room as the two bodies were controlled by raw lust, letting the sensations and the Vongola wine move them. Hips ground at each other as they filled their athletic bodies with bite marks, living in that one moment. It was a good thing everyone else was busy with their own loud festivities, Yamamoto thought.

Yamamoto's vision soon faded to nothing as he felt the strong Sun Guardian overtake his senses. His body focused on that warm embrace that made him feel hot and bothered and made talking normally just a bit harder than it was earlier in the night. He grabbed that rough white strands of hair as they held each other tightly, each one grateful they spent the night with each other in an extremely whimsical way.

The night carried on as the festivities in the main room died down, everyone soon falling to slumber after a hard party. Two guardians disappeared from that party but never missed out on the fun, as they lay against each other with smiling faces- one snoring louder than the other, with the occasional drunken slur.

"mmm...MERRY CHRISTMAS TO THE EXTREME!...nngggghh..."

* * *

><p>Sorry if it's not christmas But i do like new or advance<p>

Please R&R Reviews r love to me!


End file.
